Opus 28
by Taq
Summary: Pensó que ya no podía seguir con esto, era difícil, complejo hasta sumamente delicado componer algo de mayor altura, pero sabía que había una persona que podría ayudarle de otra manera y él no le negaría su ayuda. {AU! Rated M/AltMal}


**Lenguaje explicito tanto como en lenguajes corporales. No apto para minoría de edad, si usted lo es le ruego que deje atrás este Fanfic. Incluyo que si a usted no le gusta los temas homosexuales y erotismo, igualmente puede dejar atrás el fic.**

**Assassin's creed © Ubisoft, no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo me complazco a mi y a mis lectores.**

* * *

Tenía que terminar esa pieza antes de tres meses. Debía presentar una de sus otras tantas obras en recintos, debía ser de criticado por publico exigente, tan solo pensar en esa mínima cosa le hacía doler la cabeza. Nunca pensó que escribir una partitura sería tan difícil, es esos momentos se sentía insatisfecho y sin convencimiento. Además que el ambiente no le ayudaba mucho sinceramente.

Borraba una y otra vez su partitura, tenía que ser más vivaz, algo que realmente encantara y estuviera al gusto del oído. Se sentía sin imaginación, había dado todo de él como si fuera un trapo que había sido ya estrujado. Se apoyó en el teclado dejando salir notas horrendas del piano algo no demasiado digno de escuchar, frustrado golpeando de nuevo el teclado como si fuera de goma.

Decidió dejar las hojas con partituras de lado para tratar de conseguir nuevamente la concentración, cuando más lo necesitaba estaba más distraído que gato con pescadero al lado. Retiro sus gafas de su vista y los dejó en la encimera. No es como si estuviera cansado o algo similar, solo era desconcentración o quizá también eran las ganas de ya no seguir escribiendo más notas en un papel como lo hacía mayoritariamente de las veces.

No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara y buscara notas, nada encajaba a las partituras anteriores aceptaba que no le daba armonía. Hacía desaparecer su última partitura tomando unas nuevas en blanco y tocando las notas más acordes que quizá servirían.

Era en vano, todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido por el caño sin poder volver a conseguirlos. Se imaginó escribir otra partitura, que caos, se sintió como el infierno pensar en eso; Su cabeza literalmente ardiendo en llamas, recalcando que no tenía más plazo, solo le faltaban dos meses que con tan solo uno sentía la adrenalina viajar por sus venas de una manera extravagante.

Maldita sea él, su complejo y adoración con el piano.

— ¿Qué tanto te inquieta? — Altaïr alzo la voz para que su pareja lo escuchara desde la sala principal, Malik tan solo refunfuño.

Escucho las pesadas pisadas de Altaïr dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo. Sintió su presencia detrás de él y Altaïr se apoyó en sus hombros recargando el peso en ellas, Al'sayf molesto se acomodó en el taburete sacando las hojas con sus últimas notas musicales en ellas observándolas una y otra vez como si no estuviera conforme con su partitura, y de echo no lo estaba.

《 Opus 28》 Se titulaba, solo una pieza musical sin título claro. Altaïr sonrió hacia su amante y acuno las manos de Malik en sus las de él.

—No te estreses por tan solo una partitura, ya sé que se te ocurrirá algo. Eso no se hace en un día. Tenlo claro, Malik—

—Si estuviera lo suficiente concentrado si se haría, Altaïr —

Malik sintió como su amante se sentaba al lado de él; Puso las hojas y observo las partituras lentamente, depositando sus dedos en el teclado del piano interpreto lo creado por manos artísticas y dulces, la pieza era lenta sin preocupaciones. Los dedos de Altaïr caían en distintas teclas produciendo sus sonidos correspondientes. Malik aceptaba que Altaïr tocaba bien el piano y si podía afirmaba que lo manejaba mejor que él. Tan solo un veterano, su veterano.

Se escuchaba tan bien, que no podía creer que él mismo había creado esos pequeños pedacitos de piezas o era el simple hecho de que Altaïr tocaba demasiado bien el piano. No había sido cuidadoso con algunas y ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de escuchar otras notas más como para saber si se escuchaban tan bien como las anteriores. Altaïr era fantástico tocando el instrumento, eso no lo podía negar nadie, años que el tocaba que de verdad valieron la pena

Ibn-La'Ahad había terminado lo poco de partitura que le quedaba, observando lentamente a Al'sayf le sonrió.

—

Cayeron a la gran cama que compartían, Sus cuerpos gritaban por más tacto explícito, sus miembros chocaban por causa de sus movimientos placenteros dándole a ambos descargas eléctricas por sus espinas dorsales, emitiendo gemidos y jadeos que provenían de sus bocas resecas. Las ropas de ambos les provocaban molestias, no necesitaban de estorbos como las prendas de vestir, en ese momento necesitaban que sus pieles estuvieran cerca tocándose y rozándose para fundirse entre ellos dos y sentirse más que necesitados de amor placentero.

Los cuerpos estaban expuestos, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, observando la lujuria que se compartían con tan solo miradas deliciosas y estúpidas. Sus cuerpos chocaron dando a conocer que querían más que observarse un par de minutos que era tan solo oro para ellos.

Altaïr llevo las riendas del sexo y sus actos continuos esta vez, ubicándose encima de Malik besándose ferozmente. Empezó a tocar la ingle de su amante, dándole espasmos que le hacía temblar del gozo. Las manos de Altaïr viajaban lentamente por las piernas de Malik apreciando cada pedacito de ellas, las miraba para recordarlas otra vez más y guardarlas en su mente y no olvidarlas hasta otra noche de sexo. Sus manos habían subido nuevamente esta vez hacia el miembro de Al'sayf, acariciándolo suavemente y con delicadeza, lento y pausado teniendo la intención de hacerle sufrir de placer al cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo retorciéndose de excitación.

Malik maldijo en voz baja cuando las manos de Altaïr juguetearon con sus pezones y su lengua lamiendo el interior de su oreja provocándole jadeos pesados.

Altaïr introdujo sus dedos a su cavidad bucal para ensalivarlos, su lengua pasaba entre sus dedos tanto como así de succionarlos para mantenerlos más húmedos y obtener una menor fricción al introducirlos en el recto de su amante, y así lo hizo. Lentamente su dedo índice se introdujo en el orificio contraído de Malik, el dolor se hizo presente pero fue reemplazada por una sensación placentera que hizo convulsionar su cuerpo. Dos dedos más fueron introducidos lentamente, moviéndolos en forma circular y abriéndolos para que su recto estuviera un poco más dilatado cuando introdujera su sexo dentro de él.

Saco sus dedos rápidamente pero con cautela, se sintió tan vacío cuando Ibn-La'Ahad saco sus dedos, quería tener a Altaïr dentro de él, pero sabía que su amante le gustaba jugar un rato cuando Malik se comportaba de esa manera. Reprimió un gemido cuando la erección de su pareja rozaba contra la entrada de él palpitante por la excitación causada.

Entro precavido dentro de él, sus gemidos cohibidos no pudo soportarlos demasiado, era mucho más incómodo que tres dedos utilizados; Esto era mucho más grande y carnoso. Se aferró a sus hombros para luego pasarlos alrededor del cuello de Altaïr, se acercó a su oído soltando sus jadeos para mantener más excitado a su compañero de cama, cosa que logro exitosamente.

Ibn-La'Ahad empezó a moverse, balanceando sus caderas hacía adelante y atrás.

Sus caderas se movían como si de su canción de piano se tratara. Los gemidos amortiguados por las grandes paredes de la habitación que escondían a los dos cuerpos dentro de ellas se escuchaban febriles para sus oídos tanto como para sus cuerpos. Empapados en sudor miraban las estrellas, tocaban el cielo obscuro en el orgasmo, se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Sus dedos revoloteaban entre sus pieles y extremidades curvadas, sus cuerpos se complementaban como si estuviera hechos uno para el otro.

Ninguno se detenía, ninguno de los dos quería detener aquella hermosa sensación de placer y remordimientos, querían dar más que una simple noche de sexo. Se miraban con los ojos llenos de lujuria, sus pieles chocaban entre sí, no se necesitaban de palabras para transmitirse aquellos manjares placenteros y demasiados pegajosos, tan solo con miradas, actos de amor y sus cuerpos juntos lo decían todo.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, siendo precavido con sus actos para no estropear la Pieza musical que estaban procreando. Necesitaban más de ellos, más que caricias y gemidos reprimidos. Sus labios se encontraron, como si fueran años sin haberse transmitido sus lenguas chocaron jugando entre ellas, sintiendo la saliva del otro, mordiendo los labios carnosos de cada uno dejándolos con hinchazones y rupturas rojas.

El deleite de las caderas chocando contra sus muslos le volvía loco, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sus sentidos comunes estaban desorientados por tanto placer carnal que experimentaba, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir más libido de la que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba nuevamente cabalgar el orgasmo. Quería atención más de lo que estaba recibiendo, pero todo lo que estaba codiciando lo estaba recibiendo, no se arrepentía al sentirse necesitado por mas amor. Él no lo hacía.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de su amante al sentir que las estocadas eran más rápidas y repetidas por breves tiempos, sus piernas rodeaban las caderas del otro para que fuera un poco más profundo el tacto en su punto dulce. Los gemidos salían de su boca como si fueran unos de los últimos en reproducirse, como si luego de eso se fueran a extinguir. El ambiente húmedo y caliente que rodeaba sus cuerpos lo hacía mucho más exquisito y adorables sus actos lujuriosos provocando que los dos se sintieran más a gusto entrelazados.

Los golpes eran vesánicos, tratando de conseguir más territorio en ese espacio tan reducido y delicioso. La cama rechinaba de manera rauda por los constantes movimientos bruscos que ambos provocaban por tal acto de erotismo. Altaïr además de ser un experto en el piano, era tan magnifico como un Dios del sexo.

Se sentía como su primera vez. Tan hermoso, caliente y excitante, como dos adolescentes con hormonas elevadas queriendo saber cómo se sentía tener un orgasmo y sentir algo más que vacío en su interior, o tal vez, algo tan hermoso como el primer beso de su pre-adolescencia.

Malik se sentía en las estrellas, había olvidado lo que era sentirse en ellas, lo que era sentir que alguien realmente te amaba y te lo demostraba mediante amor en la cama. Jadeante no pensaba más que en seguir con tan dulzura gruesa dentro de su cuerpo, sentía como unas manos traviesas esculpían su mandíbula, y unos ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente sintiendo como se derretía ante aquel mirada tan hermosa que se presentaba ante el espectáculo. Su pieza de piano aun no terminaba.

Esta noche no.


End file.
